marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Frigga
|gender = Female |age = Over one thousand years |DOD = November 12, 2013Selvig's release papers say it is "13/11/13," coinciding with real time and the timeline. This is 1 day before. |title = Queen of Asgard |movie = Thor Thor: The Dark World |comic = Thor Adaptation Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor: Ragnarok Prelude |actor = Rene Russo |status = Deceased}} Frigga was the Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin, mother of Thor, and adoptive mother of Loki. She attempted to keep the peace between the family even when Loki discovered he was the true son of Laufey and became vengeful towards her and her husband. When Thor brought Jane Foster to Asgard to protect her from the powers of the Aether, Frigga took care of her and defended her against the attacking Dark Elves, even sacrificing her life at the hands of Malekith to ensure her safety. Frigga's death allowed Loki, whom she had always cared for, to reconsider his life choices and join with his brother to avenge her death, although her death was not enough to change Loki's desire to rule. Biography Queen of Asgard Raising Thor and Loki Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey, whom Odin had brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants and whom the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appeared to be a good and wise queen.Thor Aware that Loki felt overshadowed by his father and brother's physical prowess, Frigga trained him in magic, believing that this would give Loki his own ground to stand on.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene Thor's Coronation Prior to Thor's coronation, she talked with him, telling Thor that it was understandable for him to be nervous. Frigga then assisted in the ceremony, standing beside her adopted son, Loki.Thor Deleted Scene Thor's Banishment Seeking to punish Thor for disturbing the peace of the Nine Realms, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth. Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, and pleaded with him to reverse his decision. 's bedside during his Odinsleep]] After Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the Odinsleep for too long and would never awaken. She expressed this fear to Loki, who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage. In response to Loki's question, Frigga tried to reassure him that he was loved and an integral part of the family. She then emphasized that everything Odin did was for a purpose. War of Two Sons When Laufey and two other Frost Giants, as part of a pact he made with Loki, entered Odin's room to kill him, Frigga defended her husband, killing one of the Frost Giants before being thrown aside. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with Gungnir, and then embraced his mother. Immediately after, Thor returned and Frigga ran to him, embracing him. at Asgard's celebration.]] During a banquet to welcome Thor back to Asgard, she talked with Lady Sif about how Thor was feeling. Unable to accept the death of her son, Frigga used Magic to find him. She found him making his deal with Thanos and attempted to talk to him, but he told her it was not a good time.Thor: The Dark World Prelude When Thor reached Earth in order to collect Loki, he told the god of mischief that he had to come back to Asgard, since their mother was deeply in grief and believing him dead. Loki responded, saying that he did not consider Frigga his mother, after learning the truth about his origins.The Avengers Loki's Return Seeking Redemption in his cell]] When Thor managed to return Loki to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see him. Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him only for Frigga's sake. Later, Frigga visited Loki in his cell, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable. Loki was bitter towards her, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga had visited him in a holographic projection.Thor: The Dark World Words of Wisdom After Thor returned from Vanaheim, he saw her talking with Loki. He asked her if she wished she had not shared her magic with him. Frigga told him that she was still glad she did, because it helped him be different from his brother and father.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene Sacking of Asgard from Malekith]] When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane Foster to her chambers and shut her away. She then created an illusion of Foster. Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga who had her sword ready to fight. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim his prize the Aether, which was stored within Foster's body. and Kurse]] Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a sword, soon overwhelming him with her surprising skills with the blade. Disarming the Dark Elf, Frigga held her own sword to Malekith's throat, but before she could force him and his entire army to surrender, she was then restrained by Kurse. Malekith then rounded on the illusion of Foster and attempted to reclaim the Aether from her, discovering it was an illusion when he attempted to take ahold of her. holding his beloved wife's lifeless body]] Malekith angrily demanded Frigga to tell him where Foster was, but Frigga refused, despite Kurse gripping her by the neck. Malekith recognized that she would not answer and ordered Kurse to kill her. Algrim then impaled her from behind with her own sword, moments before Thor stormed into the room and used Mjølnir to burn half of Malekith's face off. He was too late to save Frigga however as the Dark Elves escaped and Odin held his wife's body in his arms. Frigga was given a ceremonial funeral with the rest of the fallen warriors by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, particularly given the knowledge that Loki had unwittingly contributed to her death by giving Kurse directions to escape the dungeon during the Sacking of Asgard. This would prove to be a turning point for Loki, making him hungry for revenge as he joined Thor in hunting down Malekith. Personality Frigga was loved dearly by both sons and seemed to be very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. She was one of the fairest, kindest, and wisest Asgardians. Unlike her husband, Frigga was willing to forgive Loki, and also willing to accept Thor's relationship with Jane Foster. She was perhaps the only person Loki truly cared about, and her death devastated him. Powers and Abilities Powers Frigga possessed various superhuman attributes common among Asgardians. Frigga possessed superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and was extremely long-lived. *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Frigga had superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Frigga was superhumanly strong and possessed greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. She was able to overpower Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves fairly easily. **'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Frigga's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Frigga can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. However, she was still able to be killed by Algrim. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Frigga aged at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she was over one thousand years old, she still looked like a middle-aged woman by Earth standards. *'Master Sorcerer': Frigga learned how to wield Asgardian Magic while growing up in Asgard. She eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being his main asset in battle. Frigga taught Loki how to cast illusions, resulting in his exceptional skill in the field of sorcery. The magical abilities he demonstrated were: **'Illusion Manipulation': Frigga was able to cast extremely convincing illusions of other beings, especially herself. She was able to send a projection of herself to the Sanctuary, used the ability to speak to Loki in his cell, and tricked Malekith with a fake projection of Jane Foster. Abilities ]] *'Expert Combatant': Frigga was a highly skilled combatant. She killed a Frost Giant with ease; although more of her skill was prevalent during the attack on Asgard. Most notably, when confronted by Malekith, Frigga single handedly defeated him wielding a short sword in reverse grip, and could have killed him had Kurse not intervened. Ironically, shortly before this, Malekith stated to her that he had survived much worse, which proved to be a testament to Frigga's skill. Relationship Family *Buri † - Grandfather-in-law *Bor † - Father-in-law *Odin - Husband *Thor - Son *Loki - Adopted Son Allies *Asgardians **Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Friend Enemies *Frost Giants **Laufey † *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim † - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Frigga is not Thor's biological mother; she is mother of Odin's son, Tyr. Behind the Scenes *Frigga was originally more prominent in the first film, but most of her scenes were cut in the release. Kenneth Branagh wrote her "a nice note" in response, and Rene Russo was happy to return for Thor: The Dark World, since she knew that Loki would "need his mom."http://www.vulture.com/2012/07/rene-russo-wants-to-brush-up-before-thor-2.html References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Kurse Category:Royalty